User talk:HDhunter360
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The man in the wall page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 21:56, December 29, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:58, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 01:36, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Jay Ten (talk) 02:07, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Welcome to the greatest site in the unknown universe Uh... Welcome, sir or madam. I'm a stupid idiot Derpyspaghetti, and I'm here to make dick jokes welcome you to the site. We'd like to keep you writing for us as much as we can, so please, don't get discouraged. Criticisms can seem harsh on the workshop, especially for your first story, but get good or get out skrublord please don't take it personally. Criticisms are necessary on some stories, and help make them so much better than they could ever have been. Anyway, I'm rambling. A warm welcome from us at the site, and please click on one of the coloured phrases below for links to my talk and user pages. Message me or anyone with a coloured username if you need help with anything. ''I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 04:18, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Response Okay. Thank you, and I, --Squidmanescape (talk) 05:51, May 3, 2017 (UTC), am sorry for responding in this sort of timely fashion. Trying to Access The Story I don't seem to be able to access it. Is there any possible reason for that? Sincerely, --Squidmanescape (talk) 07:04, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Having an Account I think that I have an account now, but I still can't access the story. Sorry for not knowing how to use Onedrive, --Squidmanescape (talk) 05:10, May 24, 2017 (UTC) It Worked Now The thing worked now. Thank you. Sincerely --Squidmanescape (talk) 02:20, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Feedback Hey, I'd be happy to help! I'll try and find some time this afternoon ChristianWallis (talk) 08:06, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Hello Page I can't edit the page, so I decided to say things about your story here. The first diary entry is fine, but the second feels like it's not a diary entry. The fact that it starts by mentioning something which happened months before the event, but has nothing to do with it on a surface level, makes it feel off. The way I would say to write it in would be for the main character to say he had found it by combing through old newspapers. I have an idea. Maybe in the third entry, you could have basically everyone starting to do weird things, except the main character and maybe some specific people. You could probably have the main character go to work, only to find nobody except Jeff and maybe some other people there. They can discuss what happened or something. I think this one should end with the main character going to sleep. Also, I personally think you should expand the second entry a little. What about having the main character ask a bunch of people if their kids are heard tapping that night? You could also mention whether or not the guy's daughter is even hearing tapping anymore. You could also make more newspapers, like one in which a boy vivisects his parents because the voices told him there were maggots inside his parents. The fourth entry is where everything is super-obviously wrong. Whatever is causing this stuff should come out. What was your plan? I suggest humanoid things the size of rats which turn invisible and don't wear clothes. Perhaps the main character can see them and then shoots them with the gun that his wife used. Then everyone else joins in, until someone finally admits that they wanted all of the adults to die because they wanted to play with the children, and all of the people who were spared happened to not make their kids angry. Then maybe they could go away, but promise to come back, or something around those lines. The best name I can think of is "The Only Surviving Account of What Happened In This Town", but that's a horrible title. Maybe "The Worst Possible Way To Die". I don't know. Anyways, that's really all I have so far. Thank you for asking me, --Squidmanescape (talk) 07:32, August 20, 2017 (UTC)